Dirty Dancing
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: Well basically what the title says we all know and love the film. Robin/Marian Will/Djaq and the OC :D Please review.
1. arriving

**Dirty Dancing.**

**Hey don't know if this is going to work lol. So depending on what reviews I get from it will entail on whether or not it gets updated. **

Marian sat in Djaq's parents car as they drove to a little holiday resort. Marian's father was busy this summer on business so he had allowed her to go. She was 20 this year but her father was still very over protective of her. But she and Djaq had been friends for years, and when her family had decided to go away for the summer, Marian had been invited.

There was going to be lots to do there so they wouldn't be bored. Marian was hoping to enjoy herself this year, not being stuck at home doing nothing. There was swimming, hiking, golfing, climbing, but best of all there was dance lessons. Which she had make Djaq promise to take with her. Marian smiled as Djaq blushed at her parents in the front were singing a song and dancing as best they could. And Marian thought that her father was bad. Finally the car came to a stop outside a pretty resort. Marian smiled as she got out the car and went to help with the luggage. A man that Djaq's father knew came up to them smiling.

'Good to see you made it.' The man called. He had another younger man folllowing him with short brownish red hair.

'Much! Get their bags' He shouted. The younger man jumped at once and did as he was instructed. Marian went to give him a hand but he refused saying that he must do it on his own. But then he dropped a suitcase, and was yelled at again by his boss. Marian smiled and picked it up. Much thanked her and walked away over to their holiday house.

After they were all unpacked they headed to the dining room to have some lunch before going and exploring the place. The man that had spoke to them earlier came up to them again.

'Sheriff' Djaq's father said as he stood and shook the man's hand. He introduced us all and we smiled as the older man looked at us.

'Ahh Marian is it?' I nodded my head at his question. 'Perhaps you would like to meet my nephew. Guy!' He turned calling a man's. A few moments later a dark tall man dressed completely in black, with an angry and annoyed looking face appeared.

'Marian this is my nephew Guy. Perhaps he could show you around the resort.' Sheriff suggested. Guy looked at the girl and smiled. Marian sighed. _Perhaps this holid_ay _wasn't going to be as fun as she thought. _

_**You meet Robin and the others in the next chapter :) that's if you want me to update? **_

_**R&R please.:D**_


	2. dull dancing

DD ch2

Robin was in the dance practice room with Sarah his dance partner. He didn't always get on with her but she was a good dancer. He spinned her and she twirled perfectly back into his arms. Sarah had always wanted more than friendship from Robin, but he could just handle being friends never mind anything else. I mean of course she was pretty, but she was also a slut, and Robin didn't go for those kind of girls.

Marian and Djaq had decided to go a look around the resort, after Marian had magnificently got rid of Guy. He had pestered over her since he had seen her, and they had even thought that he was following her until they had run away from him. They were both trying to catch their breath now after running half way round the resort trying to get away from him.

'Well you seem to have a little admirer there' Djaq laughed breathless.

'You don't have to tell me' Marian also laughed out of breath. They both laughed and began walking back to their rooms. It was getting dark and they were meant to be going to a dance night tonight.

Robin walked through the dining room as it was being set up. He had the rest of his 'gang' with him. Which consisted of Allan who was kind of the resort DJ. Will the mechanic. Much who did whatever little job had to be done. Little John one of the security guards/bouncers. Robin had his jacket thrown over his shoulder as he seen the boss know as 'Sheriff' walk up to him. He stopped as did the others.

'Robin remember your warning. Interact with the guests tonight. Something elegant yet simple. None of your big show off dance moves' The Sheriff ordered. Robin smirked. He was never a man to do as he was told.

'A tell you what Sheriff. You just stick to the smaller steps and let the professionals handle the big ones' He winked and walked by the man with the others following him, trying to not laugh.

Marian and Djaq were standing in the now crowded dance hall, as her parents walked round the room making friends. Marian had on a black knee length sequenced dress, and black high heels. Whereas Djaq had on a long yellow dress. Suddenly music started, and everyone was gathering in a circle to watch. Marian intrigued walked forward followed by Djaq and pushed herself to the front to see what was happening. There were a man and a woman doing the most brilliant dancing she had ever seen. They moved across the floor quickly and elegantly, as though they were floating. The music got faster and the man picked the woman up and started doing even more incredible moves. Marian could only watch in awe as they danced. Then they looked nervous and picked someone from the crowd. Marian wasn't picked which made a part of her happy but another part diappointed.

Everyone began pairing off and dancing again. Marian looked around her and noticed that Djaq was no where in sight.

'Marian' She turned at hearing her name to find Guy and Sheriff standing behind her both with big smirks on their faces. Marian sighed sadly.

'Allow Guy to give you the pleasure of this dance.'Sheriff said practically throwing her into Guys arms. She sighed again as she began dancing. _This is going to be a long night. _


	3. i carried a watermelon

DD I carried a watermelon. 

**Really sorry that I am taking a while to update on ALL my stories. But my laptop isn't working to well at the moment. So if I do not update for a while it is probably because it has finally died on me. :(**

Marian had been dancing with Guy for what felt like an eternity. She couldn't wait to get away from him. And she thought heaven had come when he announced that he had to leave as he was in control of the games events. He had asked if she would like to help him, and she was about to decline and say she was tired,when Djaq's parents had danced over and said that she would love to help him. Which is why she was here now. In a long box pretending to be sawed in half, but a man who's jokes made you WANT to get sawed in half. Finally the trick was done and she stood and smiled as everyone applauded her. The man who was supposedly the magician and has cut her in half, handed her a chicken as a reward for taking part. Marian put on a fake smile and took the chicken and walked off the stage as fast as she could. She looked around and noticed that Guy was busy organising the next act and had not seen her. So she took this as her opportunity to escape. She put the chicken down and ran out the side door. She smiled as the night breeze hit her in the face. _Freedom_ she thought as she began walking down the bark path. She pulled her cardigan tighter around her as the evening chill began creeping its way to her skin.

She heard noises of gasping and frustration coming from round the corner. Curiously she picked up the pace and turned to see Much the boy who had helped them with her luggage trying and easily failing to carry three watermelon's up steps. But every time he managed to get all three in his arms one would fall and roll across the ground. Marian laughed quietly shaking her head and walked over to give him a hand.

'Want some help?' She asked once she was close enough to him. He turned quickly in fright and shock to face her.

'What are you doing here?...How did you get here?' He exclaimed.

'I was going for a walk.' Marian smiled. 'Let me help you.' She said taking one of the watermelon's from him.

'You shouldn't be here. No guests allowed that's the rules. You should go back to your play pen' Much smirked' I saw you dance with the boss man's nephew.' Much said a little loudly.

Marian frowned at him and shoved the watermelon back into his hands, and began walking off.

'Can you keep a secret?' Much called. Marian stopped walking a smiled to herself slyly. Turning she walked back up to him and took the watermelon back.

'You parents would kill you if they knew you had come here' Much said and then began walking up the long steps, with Marian following him.

Much got to the top and walked into the building. He came to two large doors and turned around and banged them open with his back, causing him to almost drop the two watermelon's he was carrying. Marian stood in shock at the sight that greeted her. The room was filled with people dancing like she had never seen before. They were holding each other tightly and throwing themselves around like they were weightless. The way they seemed to almost feel the music was unbelievable.

'Where did they learn to dance like that?' She asked shocked.

Much shrugged his shoulder's. 'Don't know really. In their basements back home.' He smiled and looked to Marian. 'You going to try it?' He asked. She looked at him uncomfortably and shook her head quickly. Much laughed.

'Come on Marian' He said as he walked through the sea of people. Marian hugged the watermelon tighter to her body and tried not to touch anyone as she passed them. She didn't know why. It wasn't like they had some kind of disease, but this was not a place she was familiar with. Much led her to a bar and took the watermelon from her and placed it on the counter. Marian turned around and watched all the people dancing. A few moments later everyone stopped dancing and began cheering towards the door. Marian stood on her tiptoes to see what the commotion was about, and noticed that it was the two dancers from earlier. She watched as the other dancers cheered and then carried on dancing to the music, including the two dancers from earlier. Marian watched them closely still amazed by their moves.

'That's my best friend' Much said pointing to the man that she had been watching since he entered the room. 'Robin Locksley. He's the one that got me the job here' He shouted over the music.

'They're great together' Marian shouted back.

'Yeah you would think that they were a couple' Much replied.

Marian looked at him shocked. She truly believed that they had been a couple. 'They're not'

Much shook his head. 'Nah. She not his type at all.' She heard a loud thud and turned quickly to her left see Robin jump in front of her.

'Hey Much what's she doing here?' He asked not taking his eyes from her.

Much puffed out his chest and put his hands on his side. 'She's with me...She came with me' He said with a big smile on his face as though it had never happened before. Robin looked at her once more. Marian began to buckle under the intense staring and felt very uncomfortable. She knew she had to say something to get rid of the tension...so she said the first thing that came to her head.

'I carried a watermelon' She blurted out before she could stop herself. After the words left her mouth she mentally kicked herself. Robin looked at her once more then walked off into the crowd of dancers.

'I carried a watermelon' She repeated not believing that she had just said that.

Robin danced with Sarah and other members of the crowd for a while. Then he looked over at the new visitor. She was standing next Much, he was talking away as usual, but she didn't seem to be listening. She was very unsure of herself. She didn't know what to do, he could tell that easy. Now he couldn't just let a pretty thing like that worry and be stuck with Much all night could he.

Marian stood not knowing what to do. In all truth she wanted to go home. But apart of her held her feet to the floor. She looked in front of her and saw Robin looking at her on the dance floor. She looked away quickly and felt herself blush slightly. But she couldn't resist she had to look at him again. She looked up to him crossing the floor towards her, and when he was closer he stopped and called her to him with his finger. She didn't to move but something made her feet walk to him. She swears it was that smirk he had on his face. He walked her onto the dance floor and began making her dance. He told her to move her hips and she did. He moved closer and wrapped his arm around her waist to help her move better. She shivered under his touch. He then moved in very close to her, so close that now she could feel his breath in her face. He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and began rubbing their hips against one another. Then before she saw it coming he threw her down and in a semi circle and then back up again. She put her arms on his shoulder's and began dancing more freely. They danced like this for a few moments then the music stopped and Robin took her hand from his neck and spun her and walked away.

Marian was so excited and consumed by the music that she did not even noticed that Robin was gone or that the music had stopped and kept on dancing. Then when she realised she stopped realising what an idiot she looked.

**Let me know what you think. **


	4. the sculpted angel

DD – A sculpted angel.

**Hi. This chapter is set at the same time as the last one. Thanks for all my reviews. **

Djaq wondered around the holiday residence. Marian had disappeared off somewhere, and so she decided to take a walk to pass the time. She walked around the resort taking in all the places, and making mental notes as to where they were. She then heard chipping and banging, and moved closer to the noise. She approached a door that was only slightly a jar. She peered in slowly. She caught her breath in her throat. There stood a tall man with short black hair. He had his top off and even though she could only see his back, she could tell that he was well defined and toned. He sighed and wiped his brow. He has a wooden hammer and a chisel in his hands. In front of him, was a large piece of wood, which he had obviously been sculpting on. The top of it was being carved into what looked like an angel. She leaned forward to get a better look, but went to far and fell crashing into the room and down onto the floor with a thud. The noise made the tall man turn around. He saw her lying on the floor and rushed over to help her.

'Are you ok?' He asked as he helped her stand. He sounded worried and shock was evident on his face. Djaq held onto his arms as she stood. Due to their hight difference she was face to face with sweaty chest. She starred at it and then realised what she was doing and blushed. She looked at him and he was also a little red she noticed, which made her blush even more.

'Are you Ok?' He asked again, this time more uncomfortably.

'Yes I am fine thanks' Djaq said not looking him in the eye. 'So...What are you doing in here' She asked changing the subject.

'Oh I am eh...sculpting' He admitted shyly.

'It looks really good. Is this what you do here?' She asked as she walked over to the large sculpture.

'Eh no. Am more like the maintenance guy here. I do this in my free time. Also some of the guest like some of the things and they buy them. Which means more pay for me' He smiled.

'Well it is very beautiful' Djaq said turning to him smiling. Their eyes locked together and they both blushed and looked away.

'Are you enjoying your holiday?' He asked.

'It's getting better' Djaq smiled.

'I'm Will'

'I'm Djaq' They both couldn't stop smiling.

After spending another hour or two with Will, watching him work and getting to know him, she decided that she had better get back before her parents got worried. She walked into her room and found Marian asleep on her bed with her clothes still on. She laughed wondering what her friend had got up to. She took Marian's shoes off and then got changed for bed. Lying in bed she couldn't get to sleep. All she could think about was Will. She had really liked him, and he was a great artist. She fell asleep, knowing what she would be dreaming off...or should she say 'who'.


	5. sarahs troubles

DD – Sarah troubles

**Hey sorry for the late updating. You can thank. My-little-Emmilette, as she practically demanded this be updated tonight lol :D:D. Hopefully my updates will be faster now.**

Marian was on the beach with Djaq trying on wigs that had been set up. The girl that had been dancing the night before was there supervising them. She was still amazed at last nights events. She had never seen anyone dance like that before. And then when the hot guy had come and taken her into the crowd and had attempted to teach her how to dance was amazing.

'You look lovely ladies' Marian heard a familiar voice that made her rip the wig from her head and fix her hair. She looked up to see the hot dancer she had found was Robin talk to Eve the female dancer. But then he left all to quickly, for her. And what was worse was that he kissed Eve on the cheek, and Marian had to watch with envy. But then she and Djaq had to leave to go and get ready for an outside dance that was happening tonight.

Marian stood at the side of the small wooden gazebo like thing that everyone was dancing on. She closed her eyes as the wind blew in her face and she listened to the noise of the river next to her. It was enough to send her to sleep. She opened her eyes when she heard Guy call a name she loved to hear.

'Robin' She followed as the dark clothed man walked across and grabbed the man that was dancing with a woman. Marian moved a little to see who it was and realised it _was_ Robin. He was wearing a white tux and held a woman who he had been dancing with, before Guy had interrupted them. She couldn't hear what was being said, but by the looks of things it was a happy conversation. Then she saw guy turn and begin to walk towards her. _Oh no _she thought to herself and was about to walk away but it was to late he had already reached her.

'Marian.' He smiled. 'Let's go for a walk.' Marian was about to protest, but had no choice as he placed a hand on her back and pushed her away from the gazebo.

As they walked down to the bottom of the lake he stood and watched her, making her feel very uncomfortable.

'I love the way your hair blows in the wind' He whispered to her. Marian tensed as he ran a hand through her hair. She really wanted to snatch her head away, but knew that she couldn't.

'I should be getting back.' She said quickly and made to leave. But yet again he stopped her.

'You know I am known as the catch of the county.'

'A bet you are' Marian sighed.

'You know I took a bird from Jamie the life guard. And he asked her right in front of me. What I ahd that he didn't. And you know what she said?' Marian looked at him uninterested. 'Two hotels.' Guy laughed. 'You hungry Marian?'

Marian looked at him and nodded. He put his arm around her shoulders and began walking her away.

He took her into the main restaurant kitchen and looked in the fridge. He began naming off items that were in the fridge when she heard a soft sniffing sound. Marian turned to look to see what it was. She heard it again and looked into the corner to see Sarah curled into a ball shaking and crying. She knew straight away that she had to go and get Robin.

'Actually Guy I think I want to go and see Djaq' Marian smiled. Guy looked at her in disbelief but then smiled and led her back to the party. As soon as Guy had gone she ran over to Much who was stood to the side looking through records. She ran up to him and quickly whispered in his ear what she had seen. As soon as he understood her ran over to Robin who dancing with the same woman. He pulled Robin away and told him. She saw the look of worry and panic flash across his face before he darted of in the direction of the kitchen with her and Much following.

'What's she doing here?' He asked as he marched to the kitchen.

'I thought that it would be a good idea to bring her encase Guy came back' Much stuttered trying to keep up with Robin.

'What's wrong with her?' Marian asked, marching next to Much.

'She knocked up Marian' Much said out of breath.

'MUCH!' Robin yelled as he walked warning him to say no more.

'What's he going to do about it?' Marian asked quietly this time, but Robin still heard. He spun around angrily to face her.

'What's he going to about it?...Oh yeah it's mine right. Right away you think it's mine' He spat at her before storming towards the kitchen once again. Marian cursed herself at the obvious mistake she had just made. Robin walked into the kitchen and over to where Sarah was still crying on the floor. He picked her up and walked out of the kitchen and into a large wooden apartment type of room. Sarah had a blanket wrapped around her as she cried.

'You can fox this don't cry' Marian said in attempts to soothe her.

'You don't shit about my problems Mary.' She sniffed.

'Marian.' Much corrected her. 'And I told her' He admitted sheepishly.

'What!' Sarah bellowed. 'Now she's going to tell her boyfriend and get us all fired!'

'No I won't.' Marian defended herself.

'Go back to your play pen Mary' Sarah sighed.

'Marian!' And with that she stormed out.


	6. she can't do it

DD 6

Marian charged home after walking out in Sarah, Robin and Much. She had only tried to help, but they had thrown it back in her face. Or well Sarah had. And she couldn't even remember her name. _Mary. _Marian walked into the house they were renting. She was still angry but knew she had to hide it, as it was wrong for her to be with such people at this time at night. She realised Djaq and her parents were staring at her strangely. She frowned at them puzzled. She was just about to ask when a voice cut through the air.

'Marian.' Marian turned and looked shocked to see her father standing in one of the door ways.

'Father!' She exclaimed. 'I thought you had to work?' Marian smiled.

'Well I decided that a holiday with my daughter was more worth while.' Edward laughed as he hugged his daughter. 'Come I have rented the house across from this one. And your things have already been moved.' Edward smiled looking at her. Marian smiled and they both headed to their new lodging.

Marian had tossed and turned all night and got hardly any sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Sarah. She wanted to help her, even though she had treated her like she was something to be wiped from your shoe. She had an idea, but just couldn't get the courage to do it. Marian took one large breath and set out to find her father. She knew that he and Djaq's dad were playing golf so headed down to the courses to see if she could find them. She looked around and put her hand over her eyes to block the sun, so she could see clearly. Then she spotted them and jogged down the hill and over to them. Edward was facing Djaq's parents and laughing as her father tried to teach her mother how to hold the golf stick right.

'Father.' Marian said as she walked over to him gaining his attention.

'Hi honey.' Her father smiled and turned to face her.

'Dad some ones in trouble.' Marian said as Edward frowned and gave her his undivided attention. 'And you always said that if someone was in trouble...then I should try and help.' Marian said using his own words against him.

'Yes.' Her father said slowly and cautiously not knowing where his daughter was headed with this.

''Father...could you lend me 250?' Marian said quickly, worried at her fathers response.

Edward starred at Marian with concern in all his features. 'Are you OK Marian? Are you in some kind of trouble?' He asked worriedly.

Marian gave Edward a small smile.'No, no, its not me' She replied as she shook her head.

'That's a lot of money Marian. What is it for?' Edward asked with suspicion.

'I can't tell you dad. It's hard for me to say that to you, and I wish I could but I can't. You just have to trust me.' Marian stressed, hoping her father would believe her.

'Its not illegal is it?' Edward asked.

Marian as shocked. She had never done anything illegal, why would she start now? 'No daddy.' Marian smiled.

Edward almost laughed. Like Marian would ever do something illegal. 'Forgive me. That was a silly question. I will have the money for you before dinner' Edward smiled as he kissed his daughters head. Marian smiled happily.

'Thanks dad. Well I am going to meet Djaq. I'll see you later.' Marian kissed his cheek and turned and ran off. Edward smiled as he watched his daughter leave.

Marian looked everywhere for her friend. But couldn't seem to find her anywhere. Where was she? Marian thought to herself puzzled. Finally she gave in and decided to go for a nap, seeing as she had little sleep last night.

Djaq smiled as Will taught her how to carve shapes and figures into the wood. She loved spending time with this man. Will was funny, charming, he taught her things and what was better he let her teach him things. He had cut himself on a splinter earlier, and she had showed him how to bandage the wound up properly, and taught him lots of other medical things. Djaq laughed as she cut a part of the wood wrong. Will smiled and came over and put his hands on hers and began moving the blade again slowly. He was so close Djaq could feel his breath on her cheek. Djaq turned and looked at his face. She gazed at his strong chin and cute nose. She watched his lips as his eyes focused on the work in front of him. Those beautiful soft lips. She would do anything to touch them, and not with her fingers. Djaq had got completely lost in Will's features that she hadn't realised the loss of wood making her keep moving forward and almost crash to the floor before Will caught her in his strong arms.

'You OK?' Will smiled.

Djaq blushed and messed with her short hair. 'Fine.' She said looking away from him.

Marian walked up to the large doors that would take her into that strange, weird and completely wonderful world of dancing. She pushed open the doors and walked through the room with confidence, something that she didn't have the last time she was here. She stopped and scanned the room looking for the faces. She found them quickly dancing together, and made her way over to them. Marian reached them and held a brown envelope towards them. Robin and Sarah both turned to face her with confused expressions on their faces.

'There's the money' Marian said.

'You mean...Guy?' Sarah asked with surprise and hope as she took the envelope.

'No you were right about him.' Marian answered sadly.

'Then where did you get it?' Sarah asked puzzled.

'You said you needed it.' Marian replied shaking her shoulders.

Sarah looked at Robin gob smacked. 'Is this kid for real?' She asked completely shocked.

'Yeah. It takes a real saint to ask daddy.' Robin replied as he took a swig of his beer.

Marian looked down, anger beginning to fill her body. How dare he? She had just given them what they were so desperate for, even after the way they treated her, and they were mocking her. But no, she promised herself that she would not loose her temper.

Sarah looked at the envelope sadly then handed it back to Marian, who took it puzzled. 'Thanks Marian but I can't take this.' Sarah explained answering her expression.

'What are you doing?' Robin asked as Sarah turned back to dance with him again. 'Take the money. You should take the money.' Sarah said nothing. Just pulled him back close to her and began dancing.

'I can only get her an appointment for Thursday. They do their mambo act then. If they cancel it, they loose this years salary and next years gig.' Much explained to Marian.

'Can't someone else do it?' Marian asked thinking it was that simple.

'No Miss. Fix it.' Robin snapped turning to her. 'Somebody else can't fill in. Maria has to work all day, she can't learn the routines and Jenna has to fill in for Penny. Everybody works here.' Robin stated taking a cheap dig at her. 'What you wanna do? Wanna take time out from Simon says.' Robin smirked.

Much looked at Robin and began swaying back and forth 'Not a bad idea.' Much said raising his eyebrows.

'I was joking Much' Robin replied almost choking on his drink.

'Well she can move/' Much defended Marian, making her smile.

'No. Its the dumbest idea that I have ever heard.' Robin stressed.

'I can't even do the Merengue. ' Marian stated sarcastically. She had been silent all through the little debate, but decided she had to say something about it at some point.

'Robin your a strong partner, you could lead anyone.' Sarah said trying to convince Robin.

'But you heard her. She can't even do the Merengue. She can't do it. She cannot do it.' Robin said emphasising the last two sentences and now wishing he had never even made the joke.

Marian glared at Robin, having had enough of his mocking and putting her down. He spoke like she wasn't even standing there. _Oh so she can't do it eh? Well get ready Mr. Head so far up ma ass I can see my brain. Because your going to be danced of your feet. _


	7. On your toes and The lift

DD 7

Marian was beginning to regret her mental resolution. Over the next few days she had been meeting Robin every chance she could get, when she wasn't spending time with her father or Djaq, and Robin was teaching her all the dance steps she would need to know. But in all truth. It was hell. She never knew how unfit she was. Her legs felt like they were about to break into a million pieces of glass and then be trampled over. Her upper arms felt like an elephant had been lying on them all night. Even the simple job of reaching up to put her hair in a pony tail felt like her muscles were being put through a shredder. Dancing was a lot harder than it ever looked. Sometimes she thought that Robin was right. That she couldn't do it. But the thought of proving him right, made her go on. Even though the fact of having to go through all of it again, made her want to scream. This is the price of her stubbornness.

'No! Don't step on the one. You gotta start on the 2 find the 2. Understand?' Robin moaned as Marian got the step wrong yet again.

'I'm sorry OK. But I have never done any of these dances before.' Marian tried to explain, but Robin just ignored her.

'Now. It's one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.' Robin repeated and took Marian in the dancing frame again. 'Now when the music starts you go on the two. Got it?' He stressed. This was harder work than he thought. She couldn't seem to get anything right. Either the move was to funny, or to hard, or to fast. But he would give her something. She didn't give up. That was for sure.

Marian went to step, but was at the wrong time yet again. Robin stopped her and she waited for the right step to come. They started dancing and everything was going fine. Then Robin made her do the dance again, and naturally it never worked twice. He started teaching her different steps and dances which she found all the more harder. Marian even started practising when she was walking to and from the lessons with Robin, meaning she took ages to get home, as she would go back to her spot and start the step again.

'The steps aren't enough. You have to _feel_ the music.' Was what Robin kept telling her in all their rehearsals. He said you just can't dance to a song. You have to feel the beat, and match it with your own emotions. Marian thought he was crazy at first, but then as their lessons progressed, she began to understand him. She managed to dance the steps better so Robin thought it was time she started learning the more difficult ones, like twist, burls, spins and lifts.

Today was going to be good. Marian thought. She had just mastered the last dance Robin had been teaching her, and today she was learning a new one all together.

'It's not on the 2. Its not the Mambo.' Robin stated. _Great._ Marian thought. He had been smacking the 2 into her head for weeks now. And she had finally mastered it. Only for him to tell her to forget it.

'It's like a feeling. A heartbeat.' Robin continued, placing a hand to his heart and tapping his hand with every beat of his heart. _Now he's gone crazy._ Marian thought as she watched him. 'Ga-gum, ga-gum.' Robin whispered as he tapped his fingers against his heart. Marian then mimicked his actions, but was doing it to fast. Robin gently took her hand and pressed it against his chest and put his hand over hers. He waited for the beat of his heart and matched their hands with its gentle beating. He watched as Marian closed her eyes, and he gently began to step with the beat, as he spoke the numbered steps. Marian sighed contently. She could feel the warmth of his skin through his light blue shirt. Making her want to lean her head against it. She felt his heart beat, and began to move to the music as he did. She was in a dream like state. She just wanted him to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. To feel his warmth.

A few days later and Marian was meeting Robin again for another lesson. This time Sarah was going to be there to help her. Robin couldn't only teach her the moves, but she had to learn to move like a woman. Which was where Sarah came in.

'No, what's this spaghetti arms. This is your dance space this is mine. I don't go into your, you don't go into mine. You have to hold the frame.' Robin said. 'Again.' Sarah got up and started the song again as Robin and Marian made the frame. They started dancing as Sarah stood behind Marian and held her waist making her stand correctly. After a few more days Robin began teaching her the spin for the dance. Every time she spun Marian was to lock eyes with Robin for only a second and then into the next spin. But she couldn't manage to stop and look at him. Therefore. Robin spun her, the stopped and pointed at his eyes, showing her where to look. Which wasn't his best idea, as it caused Marian to loose focus and smash their heads together when she finished a twirl. Robin decided to move onto the next move, and leave the spin for later. The move was that Robin was to hold her hand and raise it up and place it behind his neck. Then he would slid his hand down her neck and under her arm, where they would hold hands and go into a spin. Seems simple enough. Only the fact that Marian was one of the most ticklish people you would meet, and any time Robin's hand went anywhere under her arm, it would cause her to burst out laughing. Which sent Robin crazy and moving onto another step. He began teaching her the twirl. All she had to do was twirl away from him and then back. One of the easiest steps. But all Marian did was come back crashing into his chest. Not that _she _minded. But he seemed to be getting rather annoyed and fed up with it all. Robin said she needed more practice with her leg and arm work, so had her and Sarah dance together as he watched, making mental notes of things she needed to work on.

Marian started to see a change in herself, as the lessons progressed. Her stomach was toner and flatter. She felt more comfortable in shorts and skirts, items of clothing she would try to avoid. She had also started wearing make-up. But it was not all the time. Only when she was going to see Robin. She would stopped on the small white bridge and put some on, then take it off before she went home, in fear that her father would see. In fact, she _never_ wore it unless she was going to a lesson with Robin, but that didn't mean anything...right? She had also started to wear smaller items of clothing to her lessons. Before she would wear shorts or a skirt over the small dance pants. Where now she would wear just the dance pants, and a vest that would be tied up to beneath her breasts. Marian loved the feel of Robins hands as they wondered across her body...feeling it, holding it. He loved as they glided across her thighs and hips, and held her gently by the waist. But what she loves more. Is when he gets to hot during practices and takes his shirt of leaving his tones muscled dancer torso exposed. When he does this Marian gets to feel him. Get to lay her hands on his skin, and feel the muscles tense and move as he moves. She loved gazing into his eyes as they danced. Sometimes she danced on auto-pilot as she got lost in the emerald heaven of them.

It was two days before the show, and one of their few remaining practices. Marian was at the least to say. Petrified. Robin still hadn't taught her the lift that she had to do for the show, and to make matters worse. There was a thunderstorm. She was with Robin for one of their final practices and she was becoming more and more annoyed, at all his mocking comments towards her. She was trying her hardest, yet he expected more. They were practising when it came to the end and then had to do a backwards bow, which resulted in her almost braking Robin's back.

'Ahh. Are you trying to kill me! Come on you have to concentrate is this your idea of fun!' Robin growled holding stretching his swore back.

'Yeah. Yeah it is. We have two days before the show, you won't show me the lift. I am doing all of this to save your ass, where now all I want to do is land you on it.' Marian yelled finally snapping.

Robin was bending over leaning on his knees, panting trying to catch his breath covered in sweat. A look that would have fitted him perfectly, if it wasn't for the angry tension in the air. Marian thought. Robin just stared at Marian in dis-belief. 'Well lets get out of here.' He said. Marian frowned but took her coat when he handed her it. She put it on and put the hood over her head as he put his leather jacket on. Robin walked out into the rain and Marian followed him. The thunder made her jump a few times, but thankfully Robin didn't notice. The last thing she wanted was him thinking that she was scared. Robin walked down the pathway towards his car, and by the time they got there, they were both drenched. They finally reached the car and Robin searched in his pockets for his keys. But came out empty handed. He walked over and leaned on the window looking in.

'I've locked they keys in the car.' He moaned turning to Marian, who rolled her eyes. Robin walked over to one of the small wooden posts that located that parking spaces. He kicked both of the sides a few times and then pulled it out from the ground, as some of the wet mud fell from it back onto its usual terrain. Marian watched curiously, wondering what he was doing. She almost screamed as he walked over to the car and smashed the small back window in. Robin reached in and unlocked her door and opening it turned and starred at her. Marian couldn't move. She just stood gaping at him. He had just smashed the window of his car in.

'Your getting wet right?' Robin's voice cut through her thoughts and shock. Everything came back. Robin standing holding the door open for her, the rain battering down on her hood, the thunder and lightening raging on the sky. Marian walked forward quickly and sat down, as he closed her door and walked around the car and sat in the drivers seat.

'Your wild.' She laughed.

'What?' Robin shouted over the radio.

'YOUR WILD!' Marian shouted louder so he could hear over the music as she and Robin laughed hysterically.

Marian sat in the car as he began to drive, wondering where in the world he was taking her. But decided he was in no mood to answer questions. So she just sat quietly listening to the radio.

It was day by the time they had arrived. So Marian phoned Djaq and asked her to cover for her. She had told Djaq at the start what she was doing. She had to so that Djaq could cover for her. But it also worked both ways, as Djaq said she was with Marian which meant she got to sneak away and see Will. Marian had had to sit up many times at night and listen to her friend talk about the young carpenter. Marian only wished she could have that bond and friendship with Robin. But sometimes, she really felt like he hated her.

Robin had taken them out to a country side area. He said he was going to help her learn how to balance and also teach her the lift. Marian gasped as he took her to a log that went from one side of the ground across an opening an then to the other. It was obviously used to walk across as beneath it lay a small stream.

'Now. The most important thing to remember in lifts...is balance.' Robin said and walked onto the log to demonstrate, by jumping on it, which resulted in him nearly losing his balance so he quickly sat down on the log, making Marian laugh.

'I got it now.' Robin laughed walking back onto the middle of the tree.

'So where did you learn to be dancer?' Marian asked curiously. She had never spoke to Robin about how he had first started, and she was very interested.

Robin shrugged. 'Well this guy came into the luncheonette one day and...you know, we were all sitting around doing nothing.' Robin explained as he sat down on the log. ' And he said that a man named Arthur Murray was giving a test for instructors. So if you passed...' He continued as he stood on the log. ''They teach you all these different dances, show you how to break them down and teach them.' Robin finished as he stood like he was about to begin a sword fight, and beckoned Marian onto the log with his finger, like he had done that night at the dance.

'No.' Marian protested. If she went out there, she was sure to end up in the water below. But Robin was having none of it and walked across the log and got her. Marian took his hands and stepped onto the log, gazing into his eyes. She would have easily walked over burning hot lava, as long as she had those eyes to look into. They made the frame and began to dance, which almost caused Marian to fall but Robin thankfully caught her. He began leading her into the centre of the log dancing the steps. Soon she was dancing without grasping onto Robin, and was even beginning to wave her arms about. But Robin like usual had to start showing off and act cocky, as he started doing a silly version of the mashed potato. Making Marian to burst out laughing and join in.

Robin took her onto a grassy field like area to practice the lift.

'Right bend your knees. And go up.' Robin instructed as he got ready to catch her. Marian was nervous and shaking like a leaf. How she managed to make her legs run, as they felt like two slinkies. She ran but wasn't fast enough so Robin only manages to lift her from the ground and then put her down again.

'Good try. Now if you don't trust me. You'll hurt me all right?' Robin explained. _Oh great fill me full of confidence. _Marian thought. _Here I am learning the dance routine for weeks. But two days before the show, I go and take out the only leading male dancer._ Marian ran again, but only for a repeat of her first try. Robin ran backwards more to give her more room to run.

'Go, go.' He said as he got ready to catch her again. However, this time she ran, he caught her, but then both fell backwards causing her to land on him. Knocking the wind from him.

'You know this would be easier in the water.' Robin groaned as he tried to get his breath back.

Before she knew Marian was starring at the wet naked torso of Robin's body. How he expected her to concentrate now she would never know. This was all his fault. Robin moved his hands around her waist as he got ready to lift her. He lifter her and this time managed to get her above his head.

'Good. Now hold the position. Don't break it. Don't break it.' He called as he felt her shift her weight sending the both of the, backwards in the water.

'Right again.' Robin laughed as they both resurfaced, and swan back to each other, both panting. Robin noticed that Marian's est strap had fallen off her shoulder, and went to pull it back up. But the water making her vest stick to every bump and curve was too much to see if he were to control himself, so he quickly changed his mind and put his hand back under the water.

After an other hour of practising, and still not accomplishing the lift, they had to get back. Marian tried to dry herself off as Robin drove them back to Kellerman's.

'That was good work today. A few more practices and you should have the lifts under your belt.' Robin smiled encouraging her.

'I'm surprised that you could lift me.' Marian laughed dryly. Robin frowned and turned to look at her, but keeping one eye on the road.

'What you mean by that?' Robin asked frowning.

'Well Sarah's a lot skinnier than me.' Marian laughed. But Robin could sense the seriousness in her voice.

'Marian, Sarah may be a slight bit smaller than you. But you are in no way fat.' Robin stated.

'Yeah, well that's not what my last boyfriend said.' Marian whispered sadly and turned away from him to look out the window. Robin watched her reflection and as soon as he thought he saw a tear he pulled the car over to the side of the road.

'Come here.' He whispered stretching his arm out. Marian turned and smiled at him. She leant over and leaned on his chest, as he held her in his arm. Marian sniffed as she hugged tightly into his chest. Feeling every muscle through his semi-wet shirt. She would lay there all day if she could. She felt so safe in his arms. And she fit them perfectly. Like they had been made for her...and only for her. She closed her eyes and sniffed as he began to talk, and she listened to his comforting words.

'You are not fat. And your boyfriend was the most stupidest man in the world to tell you that.' Robin said softly. 'Your better off without him.' Robin felt the rage rush through his body. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, taking some of the anger out on it. How dare some idiot man, tell her that she was fat. She was in no way at all fat. All he wanted to do was go and find this loser and beat the hell out of him,. He must be low and pathetic to tell a beautiful woman like Marian that she was fat, and make her feel bad, and cry. No one told his Marian, that she was fat. And certainly no one made his Marian cry. After a few more moments of crying into his chest Marian sat up and dried her tears. Robin smiled at her.

'There's the Marian I know.' He smirked and winked at her, before continuing to drive home. It wasn't until after he had dropped her off and began driving up to his cabin to change, he thought about his earlier words. Had he really called her _his _Marian. But he had to remember what Kellerman said. He wasn't allowed. Or he would loose his job. The job he needed. Marian was forbidden to him. Which only made him want her more.


	8. the night, and a fathers disappointment

DD 8

Sarah and Marian were heading to the studio to try on her dress. Tonight was the night. They were doing the mambo act at the hotel.

'The hotel is twenty minutes away. So you can change in the car. Then your father won't find out.' Sarah stated. Marian nodded as she listened to Sarah reel of the things she would need. She looked over

and saw Mr and Mrs. Schumacher. Leave their house, but on the way out the old woman dropped her bag causing all of its contents to fall onto the ground.

'Here let us help you.' Marian called running over with Sarah and putting the contents in her bag. _What a lot of purse's. _Marian laughed to herself. She smiled as she handed the bag back to the elderly woman. Mrs. Schumacher smiled as the women told them about how she used to be a dancer. Then her husband came and ushered her off to where ever they were going. Marian and Sarah smiled and then began making their way back up to the studio. Robin was hoping to get in one more practice, but he had been booked at the last minute for a dance lesson with some Vivian woman.

Marian stood in a locker room as Sarah fixed the dress on her. Marian looked at herself in the mirror and began pulling at the dress, trying to make it look nice.

'Marian.' Sarah said quietly from the side of Marian, as she was amending the dress. 'I just want you to know that a don't sleep around. Robbie...I thought he loved me. I thought we had something special.' Sarah admitted sadly. 'Anyway...I just wanted you to know that.' She added holding back to the tears that were about to spill down her cheeks.

Marian smiled and looked down at her chest, trying to change the subject. She began pulling at the gown again, but ended up laughing as her yet maturing chest was not able to hold it properly. Sarah looked at her and smiled sadly.

'I'm so scared Marian.' She whispered as her voice cracked and a tear poured down her cheek.

'Oh hey.' Marian said as she turned and pulled Sarah into a hug. Marian sighed sadly as she felt Sarah's tears soak into her gown, and to hear her muffled cries.

Marian was nervous as she got ready to meet Robin. She had yet again gotten Djaq to cover for her. She was a state of nerves. Even though she had been practising for a week now and knew the dance well, she thought that she would forgot all the moves. Robin kept laughing and telling her to calm down and that everything would be all right. But she was an emotional wreck no matter what he said.

Before Marian knew it she was standing on the lit stage with Robin standing behind her. Her arms were shaking like window blinds when a storm rattled them. The music began and she shakily began to move. She thought everything was going well. Well that was until the Schumacher's came in and sat right at the front of the stage. Marian forgot everything. She began getting the moves wrong, Robin pulled her into a twirl but she spun the wrong way.

'Wrong way.' He whispered. He was constantly putting her right. Telling her to. 'Come here.' and 'Over here.' When she would go the wrong way, or forget what move to preform. Then the worry of the night came...the jump. Robin walked to the other side of the stage and got ready to catch her. Marian stood frozen and Robin beckoned her to come.

'Come on.' He whispered. Marian ran but she was to late. Robin stopped her from jumping and spun her in the right direction. He knew she had lost all train of thought as soon as the Schumacher's had come in. Her father spoke to them often and he wasn't find out about her dancing. If they saw that it was her dancing, then they were in trouble. Which was why Robin moved her further to the back of the stage, when they got a table at the front. They finished the dance and to Marian's surprise they cheered and applauded. Marian had thought for sure that they were going to start throwing their drinks onto the stage, and ranting and yelling. But they didn't...they actually cheered. Robin looked at her and smiled as he held her hand and they bowed to all sides of the audience a few times. He was so proud of her. To think last week so couldn't even do the Merengue and now she had almost mastered the mambo. He gazed at her and smiled at her surprised and happy face. He hadn't seen her laugh so much. She really had never looked this happy to him since the day he had met her.

They walked back stage as the curtain began to fall. As soon as they were out of sight Marian pounced on Robin in a big cuddle.

'Oh my God!' Marian yelled excitedly as Robin laughed at her. He smiled and handed her her jacket and they walked out to the car, his arm protectively around her waist.

Robin was driving back as Marian was in the back seat changing out of the fancy dress and into her normal clothes. Robin tried his hardest not to look back and into the mirror, but he just couldn't help it. Every chance he got, he felt his eyes being dragged to the mirror like a willing slave. He got a glimpse of her bra in the mirror and turned his head away quickly. _No Robin. You can't have her so stop looking. _He mentally scolded himself. Marina climbed in the front next to him, he turned and looked her, but looked away again quickly.

'I thought we had it there when the Schumacher's came in.' Marian giggled.

'Me to, me to.' Robin laughed in shock. 'You did good tonight.' Robin smiled at her.

'I didn't do the lift.' Marian replied mentally kicking herself.

'Yeh, but you'll get it. It just takes time.' Robin encouraged her, placing his right hand on hers. But he shouldn't have, he didn't want to move it now. But he had to. She was forbidden. He removed her hand from hers, but it felt like an anchor was weighing it down. They spent the rest of the journey in silence. Which Robin thanked the Gods for.

Robin pulled up outside the staff rooms. He didn't even glance at Marian. He simply got out and walked to her side of the car and opened the door for her. Marian smiled in thanks, and got out of the car. Robin closed the door and turned to her. Marian lost her footing on the stones and went to fall forward. She closed her eyes and waited for the hard impact of the ground...but it never came. Instead she felt two strong arms around her, holding her up. Marian looked up into the emerald eyes of Robin. He stood her up straight and held onto her arms. They just gazed at each other. Robin watched as the light breeze blew her beautiful curls from her face. He gazed into her eyes, and swore that she could see into his soul. Marian watched as he gently raised his hand up to her face and rubbed it against her cheek. She sighed quietly as he slowly began to lower his head. She had waited for this for to long. Marian closed her eyes and slowly raised on her tip toes to get closer to him.

'ROBIN!!' Marian and Robin jumped apart, and looked at each other, both unsure of what the other was thinking. Much came flying out of Sarah's room and ran down to them.

'Robin. It's Sarah.' Much panted. Robin turned instantly to him and they both began running up the stairs to her room. Marian followed. It was covered in people. Marian took one look at Sarah and gasped in shock.

'I thought you said he was a professional?' Marian asked.

'The guy had a dirty knife and a fold down table. I could hear her screaming in the hall. I tried to get to her Robin, I swear I did.' Much explained breathlessly.

'Hey. Hey Sarah. Look at me.' Robin said taking her hand and trying to keep her concious.

'Robin.' Sarah breathed, relief flooding through her body. Marian stood in the room and looked at the state of her new friend. She knew what she had to do. She ran out towards her house to get her father.

'Dad...Dad.' Marian gently shook him to wake him. He grunted and turned to her. 'Dad please come.'

Her father frowned at her. 'What's wrong?' He asked confused as to why he had been woken in the middle of the night.

'Please just come.' Marian said grabbing his doctors bag and waiting by the door. Edward knew that there must be something seriously wrong and got dressed.

Marian led her father, up the steps to Sarah's room. She knew she would get in trouble for this. As soon as he knew the situation, and the people she had been hanging around with, she knew that it would be hard for him to forgive her. Edward frowned at all the people waiting by the door as he walked into the young girls bedroom. He took one look at her, and knew the situation immediately.

'Hey, there shh.' He said sitting on the bed and feeling the girls head as he looked into his daughter's bag.

'Who is responsible for this girl?' He asked not looking at any one directly.

Robin gulped. 'I am' Marian put her arm on his shoulder and smiled sadly. Her father noticed and he did not like what he was seeing.

Edward turned back and injected something into Sarah's arm. A medication that would ease the pain. He then checked where the incision had been. It was clearly infected and had been done with the wrong equipment. He cleaned the wound and sowed it up. He left some pain killers for Sarah to take. Edward packed all his equipment away, and got up to leave.

'Thank you Sir.' Robin said holding his hand out to shake Edwards. Edward merely looked at it then walked out. Robin sighed and put his hand down. He should have expected that. Marian looked at him and was about to speak when he father called her name. She sighed sadly and walked out to meet her father.

'Father.' Marian went to explain, but as she presumed her father would hear none of it.

'I do not want you to see those people again Marian.' Edward said turning to look at her.

'But father...' But yet again she was silenced.

'Is that what my money paid for? I said I don't want you to see those people again. Now do as I say.' Edward sighed disappointedly. 'Your that woman I thought you were Marian. Take that stuff of your face...I never want to see you wearing it again.' And with that he walked back home.

Marian sat in her bedroom and cried into her pillow. She knew that what she was doing would be against her fathers wishes. But she never thought he would act so cold towards her...or Robin. She sniffed and sat up wiping her tears. Marian knew what she was going to do. She got up and began getting dressed. She had to do this. No matter how much her father would disapprove...She was going to see Robin.


	9. giving in to their feelings

DD 9

**Hey there. Just to say that in the last chapter I made a mistake. It is not Robbie but Guy that is the dad. Sorry I was watching the film, and accidently copied the name. Sorry about that.**

**Also due to My-Little-Emmiette's request, this chapter is rated 'M'. So under agers DO NOT READ. That includes you Emma. :X**

Marian slowly but surely made her way up the steps, that led to Robin's cabin. She knew what she was doing. And knew that her father would be ashamed of her. But she wanted it. She couldn't stop smiling as she jogged up the steps. She felt like a little school girl breaking the rules. And the excitement that rushed through her adrenalin, only made her heart beat faster. She walked up to the wooden door, her heat pounding like a beat. She knocked lightly on the door. Although, she was sure that it was the shaking of her hand that knocked and not any actual wrist movement. She heard the sound of footsteps approach the door as she held her breath.

Robin stood in his cabin, thinking about the days events. He had come so close to kissing her. But luckily Much had stopped them. He couldn't get involved with her, she was a guest and he...well...he was nothing. Not only had he let Sarah down, but he let Marian down, she had to go and get her father, and get into trouble because of him. He heard soft knocks at the door and sighed before turning to open it. _What now Much. _He opened the door quickly, and was shocked to find not Much but Marian. _Oh God. _He thought. How would he stay away now.

'Can I come in?' Marian asked softly. She glanced at Robin and almost choked when she realised that he was wearing nothing but black trousers.

Robin thought for a moment. Was it a good idea to let her in. Would he be able to control himself if she came in. But then he gave in, and let the door slide open further so that she could enter. How could he deny her anything. Marian walked into the middle of the cabin and took a look around. Robin suddenly felt uncomfortable and decided to talk. 'I guess its not a great room. You've got a great room.' He stated.

Marian looked around. 'No this is a _great_ room.' Marian smiled trying to lighten the tension in the air.

Robin finally snapped back into reality and emptied a chair of clothes that he had left laying and putting them on the floor, so she could sit down. Marian smiled in thanks and sat on the chair and watched as Robin walked over to turn the music off that gave the cabin the only warm atmosphere.

'No leave it on.' She asked gently. Robin looked and her and shrugged leaving the music playing. Marian deciding to get straight to one of the reasons she came here, started to explain to Robin.

'I am sorry for the way my father treated you.' Marian began to apologise for her fathers terrible behaviour.

'No your father was great. I mean really great, the way he took care of Sarah.' Robin protested but Marian interupted.

'Yes but I mean the way he treated you. Its really me that it has to do with.' Marian stated. 'Robin I came here because my father-'

This time it was Robin's turn to interrupt. 'No. The way he saved her...I mean...I could never have done anything like that...That was something. People treat me like I'm nothing, because I am nothing.' Robin spat in self disgust.

'NO! That's not true. You. Your everything.' Marian protested. _Everything to me. _She thought sadly.

Robin looked at her in dis-belief. ' You don't understand the way it is for somebody like me. Last month I'm eating juju beans to keep alive, now here I am with women shoving diamonds in my pocket.' Robin sighed depressed. 'I'm bouncing on shit and I can be down there again, before I know it.' He stated beginning to get annoyed.

'No, that's not the way it is! It doesn't have to be that way!' Marian argued back, determined to make him see sense. Robin just gazed at her and sighed. _How lucky she is to be so...free._

'I've never known anybody like you before. You think you can make the world a better place. If somebody's lost you find them, if somebody's bleeding.-'

'Yeah I know I go and get my daddy. That's really brave, like you said.' Marian finished his sentence after hearing him say it so many times.

'That took a lot of guts to go to him tonight.' robin said shocked that she thought so little of her courage. 'I mean...your not scared of anything.'

'Me!?' Now it was Marian's turn to be shocked. ' I am scared of everything. I'm scared of what I saw, of what I did, of who I am.' Robin stood as he listened to her fault herself. Marian throat closed as her heart raced. 'But most of all...I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life,.. the way I feel when I'm with you.' Marian said louder than she meant, but the emotions rushing through her body would not allow her to be quieter.

Robin looked at her, not knowing what to do. Had she just admitted to him that she liked him. That he made her feel special.

Marian sat and watched him as he just looked at her. She felt on display, as though he could see into her heart and hear it calling out to him. The record player changed song. Marian glanced at it then stood.

'Dance with me?' Marian whispered.

Robin looked around his small cabin. ' What here?'

Marian walked slowly and seductively up to him. Robin gulped, not knowing if he could contain himself. Marian slowly glided her hands up his naked torso. Robin took a deep breath as she leaned into his neck and he smelt her hair. Robin put his hands gently on her waist as she held on lightly to his shoulders, feeling the smooth warm skin beneath her fingers. He began to bend down slowly to his knees, making their heads level. He then slowly began to rise. As their bodies melted together, with the beat.

Marian let go of his shoulders and she slowly leaned back, and Robin lifted her gracefully back up into his arms. Their faces were close, closer than they had ever been. Their bodies were almost merged together as they swayed seductively to the music.

Robin swung her down slowly as she raised her leg up and put it round his thigh, for balance. Once again she was back in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Robin put his arms higher up her back and held her close. Loving the feel of her in his arms. Mesmerised by the touch of her skin. He slid his arm down and grasps her butt lightly as he swung her down again. He brought her back up quickly, missing the warmth of her body. They both began rocking back and forth together.

Marian slid her hand down his abs as he steadied them once more. She began planting soft delicate kisses on his chest and up to his neck. And Robin knew that he was gone. The second he felt the tingle on his skin from her soft, tender lips, he was hers. He closed his eyes and savoured the moment as he felt his throat dry and his breathing become heavier. Robin held her tightly round her back and swung her down to his left side as he lifted her left leg up to his waist. Marian came back up slowly to face his eyes. She breathed in rasping breathes. She couldn't help it, this man just took her breath away. They stopped dancing, and held their breaths as their lips grazed the others.

Marian walked around his bare back, and lightly let her lips touch his open skin. Teasing him. She rubbed her hand up and down feeling parts of his back tense and shudder when she did. She made her way back to the front of his body, and subtly caressed his butt. Moving her hands up to his waist, and gliding them slowly back up to his shoulders.

Robin followed her arms up to her shoulders and then back down again, where Marian raised her arms above her head as he slowly pulled her white top out of her jeans and off her head. She shuddered as a the slight coldness of the room attacked her skin, then to be destroyed by Robin's warm torso pressed against her.

Robin held her waist still holding onto the top and slowly massaging it over her bare upper body, and then disposing it on the floor. He grasped her tightly around the waist and softly touched his lips to hers as they once more began to sway to the music. He broke the kiss and once more spun her in a half circle before capturing her lips with his own. Robin massaged his hands up and down her body as they rocked to the music. Marian lay wet soft kisses on any part of skin she could get to. She loved the feel of his body against hers. It was as though they were made to fit together. Robin kissed her neck and was delighted when he heard Marian gasps and sigh contentedly. Marian swung her neck back as Robin trailed soft wet kisses up her neck and chin, making Marian's legs seems as if they had no bones in them, before finally reaching up and taming her lips against his. Marian grasped her fingers and began making light scratches over Robin's back as he sent tingles of sensation that she had never experienced before charging through her body.

Marian began to gently nibble on Robin torso and and neck. She loved the affect she had on him. And she was beginning to know exactly which places to touch and pinch to get the desired effect. Robin lifted her up in one quick fluid motion and Marian hooked her legs around his waist. She kissed his lips passionately until the desire to breath became to much. Marian thought back to that day where he was wet and in the lake and trying to teach her how to do the lift. Oh, how she would give anything to be back there now. With Robin's wet body draped and hugged close to her. But she still had plenty of time to do that.

Robin kissed down Marian's neck and chest and right up to the material of her bra. Marian lowered her hands down and began to unbuckle Robin's belt. Robin walked over to the bed and gently lay her down on it. He looked into her eyes and smiled as he moved stray hairs, that were blocking his view of her angelic face.

'Are you sure?' Robin asked quietly.

'Nothing else I would rather do.' Marian smiled as she massaged a finger over his face. Robin smiled and leaned down and began kissing her gently. He slid his hands over her shoulders, causing her bra-straps to fall down to her elbows. He then slid his hands down her waist until they reached the top of her trousers. He began to slowly unbuckle them, never taking his eyes from hers, encase any sign of fear or doubt flashed through them. But none did. He slowly began to slide them down her thighs, as he did so he kissed down her stomach and then waist, down her thigh, causing her to arch her back up into him. He trailed more kisses all the way down to her knees. Where he pulled her trousers off and put them on the floor. He then began making his way back up her body, still planting soft kisses over her delicate skin. Marian gasped as the tingles thrashed through her body and she lay a hand on the top of his head and tug gently at his hair. He kissed back up through her stomach and chest, until his lips were once more upon hers.

Marian slid her hands down his flat toned stomach and began sliding his trousers down as Robin disposed of her bra. She gasped as she slid his trousers down and he planted kisses all over her now bare chest. She arched her back up into his kisses. Running out of arm length and never daring to move, she began to use her legs to take the trousers of at the bottom, which to her surprise worked. Robin once more glided his hands softly down her skin and removed her underwear. Now all that was between them was skin.

'Are you still sure?' Robin asked once again. He loved this girl. He couldn't deny it any longer, and thought of hurting her or pressurising her into anything worried him.

'I'll let you know if I change my mind.' Marian smiled as she massaged his back.

Robin smirked and kissed her once more before exploring the other parts of her body with his tongue. He watched as Marian squirmed and moaned in delight. He loved knowing that he was the one that could give her this, he was the one she had chosen to be with. And for Robin, that made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

Robin kissed his way slowly back up to her face. They smiled to one another before merging their lips together, as Robin started merging their bodies together. Marian let out a small gasp of pain, and Robin stopped and waited for her. He looked into her blue eyes. Marian starred at him and then nodded when the pain seemed to disappear. Robin continued and Marian gasped a few more times, and each time that she did he would stop and wait for her to be ready again. But now she was.

Marian gasped and breathed heavily as Robin slowly began to rock back and forth. The first few movements cause some pain, but after that there was nothing. She gently held and clawed onto his back as the best feelings she had ever felt, rushed through her body. She felt them rise higher and higher and thought that soon she may pass out from the pleasure, when all off a sudden a large burst of pleasure came from within her, shooting her into another world. Marian panted as she came back to earth and held onto Robin's back tighter as he continued to rock back and forth. Marian was trying to get her breath back when once again she felt that pleasure. She returned again and Robin felt softly onto her chest in a panting sweaty heap. They breathed hard for a few moments, trying to regain some of their air.

'Did I hurt you?' Robin asked as he sat up next to Marian on the bed.

Marian smiled. 'If that was you hurting me Mr. Locksley, feel free to do it any time.'

Robin laughed and he held his arm out, which Marian took and cuddled into him.

Neither could remove the smiles that seemed to be eternally plastered on their faces.


	10. friends advice

DD 10

**Emma. I better get my updates for this. ;)**

Marian sat the next morning with her father, Djaq and her parents, at breakfast, in the restaurant area of the resort. She happily day dreamed as she stirred her water lightly with her straw. There was a thick uncomfortable tension at the table between Marian and her father. Everyone felt it, but Marian seemed to engrossed in something, or someone else to bother with it. Everywhere she looked she only seemed to see Robin's face. In the glass, the water, even the ice. It was foolish and she knew it. But she had fallen for him, harder than she ever felt possible. He didn't make her feel the way any man had before. With him she wasn't the "little girl" her father made her out to be. Robin made her feel like a woman. Her heart leapt at the thought of seeing him again. And she couldn't wait for it.

'So everyone going to be in the show?' Guy appeared behind her father as he sipped his tea.

Marian mentally sighed. Her she as thinking about the most marvellous man in the world and Rasputin had to come and ruin it.

'No. Marian and I are leaving tomorrow. To miss the weekend traffic.' Edward spoke for the first time that morning.

Marian shot her head up and looked at her father with disbelief. Surely he would not take her away after one silly mistake. He was not that cruel...was he? Her heart broke at the thought of never seeing Robin again. She wanted cry, but would not allow herself to do so in front him.

'But daddy we are paid up until Sunday.' Marian protested and tried to hide the pleading in her voice, but failed terribly.

'I said we are leaving tomorrow.' Edward repeated sharply.

'But we will miss the show.' Marian persisted. In truth she was not bothered the slightest about the show but she had to think of something to make her father stay.

'It's the big event. People bring their own arrangements. You don't want to miss it.' Guy added smiling at Marian. 'Marian I need you to help with props.' He added before walking away.

Marian groaned. What she would do to be with Robin for a few extra days.

'Edward why would you want to leave early?' Djaq's mother asked curious as to the sudden change in mood and plans.

There was a pause before Edward spoke again. 'It was just an idea. We will stay.' He replied, but Marian could tell by his face that he was not happy. He then got up and left.

After breakfast Marian decided to go and check on Sarah. Also at the possibility that Robin may be there. However, her father walked out of Sarah's cabin, so Marian had to run and hide until he was gone. Marian's heart raced as she watched hi walk away. That was to close.

'Hi.' Marian whispered as she knocked and entered her small cosy cabin.

'Hi.' Sarah replied.

'You look much better.' Marian smiled, happy to see the colour returned to Sarah's face.

'You just missed you father. He's such a wonderful man.' Sarah smiled.

'I'm sorry, I didn't realise...' Marian began before Sarah cut her off.

'Its OK. Its not your fault. You couldn't have. It OK.'

Marian went to speak when there came a knock at the door. She turned to face it as it opened and Robin walked in.

'Hey.' Robin smiled as he entered looking at Sarah, oblivious to Marian standing there. He entered the room more and his eyes landed on Marian.

Marian felt uneasy as he was in the room. She didn't know what to do, and could not hold back the large rosy blush that appeared on her face.

'So how you doin'? Robin asked walking up to Sarah's bed.

'I'm OK.' Sarah smiled. 'Dr. Fitzwalter says I am going to be fine...and I can still have children.' Sarah replied happily.

'Sarah that's great. Really great.' Robin said. He knew how much Sarah wanted a family one day.

Marian stood uncomfortable. She felt that like she was invading a private moment, and it was almost as if the two of them had forgotten about her.

'So how did it go last night?' Sarah asked looking at Marian then Robin, wondering about the dance.

Marian blushed even more.

'Good.' Robin said trying to stop the smirk from appearing on his face and avoiding Marian's eyes.

'Fine. I didn't do the lifts, but it was good.' Marian smiled trying to play along.

Robin looked at Marian quickly but then turned back to Sarah, before he couldn't restrain himself any more.

Sarah looked between the two of them. She may have gotten knocked up, but she certainly wasn't stupid. She could plainly see what was happening. They were falling for each other. Which could only lead t disaster.

'Well I guess I.. I guess I'm gonna go.' Marian said uncomfortably. 'Bye.' She smiled to Sarah.

Her eyes looked on Robin as she walked to the door. Their gaze locking tight.

'See ya.' Robin said to her as she opened the door and walked out. He felt something inside him hurt, as she was no longer in the room.

'So he says your going to be fine?' Robin added changing the subject and turning back to Sarah.

'What are you doing?' Sarah asked not answering his question.

'Don't worry about Vaisey I'll tell him your grandmother died or something.' Robin persisted.

'How many times have you told me never to get mixed up with them?' Sarah asked, continuing to ignore Robin's rambling.

'I know what I'm doing Sarah.' Robin stated.

Sarah sat herself up as much as she could with her wounded belly, and held herself up on her elbows.

'You listen to me. You've got to stop it now.' She insisted.

Robin sighed and looked away. A part of him knowing that she was right. He wanted for nothing more than to be with her. To have her, for her to be his. But it had to come to end. Robin nodded and got up and left Sarah alone in her cabin. He closed the door after him and turned to leave when he froze at the sight of Marian sitting waiting for him on the steps. Not now. He thought.

Marian stood and turned to face him as she heard him leave. Robin noticed her and walked slowly towards her.

'Look um..I gotta run. I got a lesson with the Kramer's in three minutes. And they'll kill themselves if I am not there.' Robin told her. They were both uncomfortable. Not knowing how to act in each others presence. Both wanting to hold the other, but not being able to.

Marian stood against the wooden wall of the cabin. 'Yeah, well sure. You've gotta go.' Marian said turning not to sound to sad or disappointed.

Robin gazed at her for a few moments, not wanting to take himself from her side. 'I'll see ya.' He said before walking away.

Marian watched him leave and felt her heart fall. She couldn't but think that it was some sort of excuse not to be with her.

'Robin!' She called before she could stop herself.

Robin turned and faced her. He watched her and his heart broke. He knew what she was thinking. What she was feeling. She thought that he was using her. That she was just some one nighter. But she was so much more than that. Her expression pleaded with him to give her a sign. He smiled and winked at her, before turning and continuing on his way.

Marian smiled gladly. Everything was going to be fine.


	11. How do you call your lover boy?

DD 11

**Emma. I want my TWO updates. Please. Hehe.**

It was as though the heavens were crying as the rain fell down hard and quickly to the earth floor. The tree's hunched down as the rain over powered them. The resort abandoned and all afternoon activities had been cancelled.

Marian and Djaq looked at each other both bored as their parents sat and spoke with each other. But then a glint appeared in both their eyes and they smirked. They both knew what the other one was thinking. Both forming a psychic plan in their heads as to make their wish come true. They both stood and began putting their rain jackets on.

'Where are you girls going in this weather?' Djaq's mother asked from across the room.

'There is a charades in the west lobby.' Djaq replied more innocent than Marian thought possible.

Their parents nodded their consent and before another word was said both Marian and Djaq had left.

They laughed as they walked to the end of the stairs before splitting up and going their separate ways. Each to the man that had captured them.

The rain continued to battered the houses as though trying to break in. Marian once again smiled as Robin traced his hand gently across her bare back as she laid on his naked torso. She loved the way he made her feel. The way his smile made her smile. How his sarcastic comments and cocky grins would melt her in an instant. And how no matter the circumstances, she could always see herself here. In his arms. In his bed. In his life. But then a thought came to her. Exactly how many women have felt this way by this man?

'Have you had many women?' Marian asked sitting up and looking him in the eye.

'What?' Robin asked almost laughing as he looking down at her.

'Have you had many women?' Marian asked again smiling.

'Baby come on.' Robin said.

'Tell me. I want to know.' Marian continued.

'No, no.' Robin said as he removed himself from his place in bed and stood, pulling his trousers on.

'You got to understand what its like Marian.' Robin tried to explain. 'You come from the streets to here, and women are throwing themselves at you. And they smell so good and they really take of themselves. Where I come from they weren't like that. Their so rich you think that they must know everything.'

Marian sat up holding the bed sheet around her as watched Robin pacing around the room and listened as he continued.

'And they're giving me three four room keys a night, different girls. And I think. I must be scoring big.' Robin stated. 'And I'm thinking. They must care about me. Or else they wouldn't do it.' He finished as he buttoned up his dark blue shirt.

'Its OK I understand. You were just using me.' Marian said sadly.

'No Marian. That's not it at all.' Robin said walking over and sitting on the end of the bed next to Marian. 'They were using me.' Robin said sadly.

Marian looked at him. And for once she seemed to feel like he was opening up to her. That she was beginning to understand what kind of life he had. Almost as though she could see into his soul. She reached forward and kissed him passionately as he lowered her back down onto the bed.

Djaq laughed as Will planted soft kisses on her neck. She loved to come and watch him work, even if she did turn out to be a distraction. He was topless and a light cover of sweat covered his torso from his work. Djaq giggled as his kisses tickled her neck. She never wanted to leave. For that meant leaving this man. The man she realised she had come to love.

The next day the sun had cleared and everything went back to normal. All the activities had begun again. Including Marian's dancing lessons with Robin. She laughed as she tried to dance, but Robin;s arms failed to hold their frame as they snaked down her body.

'Hey! My frame. Where's my pleasing arc.' Marian mocked as she danced with Robin around the studio room, mimicking the words she had heard many times when he had been teaching her to cover for Sarah. 'Spaghetti arms! Would you give me some tension please?' She continued as once again Robin's hands wondered to her bottom and waist.

Robin moaned and sloughed his arms as Marian pushed them from her body and danced away, but he soon followed trying once more to wrap his arms around her slender waist. He grabbed her and began sliding down her body.

'Your invading my dance space.' Marian said, pushing him away. 'This is my dance space and this is yours.' She mimicked him with her arms. 'Let's cha cha.'

Robin nodded as he smirked at her. She had become quite the tease, and was driving him mad with desire and passion. He danced professionally, but only for a moment. As once again his control faltered and he slid his arms down her body once more.

'Don't look down.' Marian called bringing him back up to eye level. 'Look right here.' She motioned to her eyes as Robin once more sighed.

Marian danced away from him , as he gave up and fell to the floor with a thud. He turned and leaned his head on his hand as he lay on the floor, and watched her dance. She was so captivating. He could watch her all day. They way she moved, the way she smiled, the way her hair blew in the breeze. He loved her. But he knew that it would have to come to an end. Either way, she had to leave on Sunday. But while they were hear, and together, why not have some fun.

'Sylvia.' Robin mimicked to the song that play

ed on the music box.

'Yes Mickey?' Marian played along mimicking back and smirking at him over her shoulder as she continued to dance up to the shade.

'How do you call you lover boy?' Robin smirked as he also mimicked again to the song.

'Come here lover boy.' Marian motioned with her finger as she disappeared behind the shade.

'And if he still doesn't answer?'

'Oh lover boy.' She mimed in a sweeter voice as she appeared out from the other side of the shade.

'And if he _still _doesn't answer.' Robin said kneeling and thrashing his head to the music.

'I simply say...baby.' Marian mimed as she kneeled to the floor and began crawling to Robin. 'Oh baby. My sweet baby. Your the one.'

Robin wrapped his arms around her as they both stood from the floor. Their bodies grinded together as they danced as one. Their bodies swaying close.

'Locksley.' A deep voice called from down the stairs.

Robin and Marian both flew apart as Marian pretended to be practising and Robin walked over to the record player. They both groaned inwardly when Guy appeared at the top of the stairs.

'Marian.' He smiled when he saw her. 'Taking dance lessons? I could teach you.' He stated as he began to do a ridiculous dance. Marian chose to ignore him, for fear of bursting out laughing. She thanked the gods when with a loud ear screeching sound Robin cut the music.

Guy took the hint and walked over to Robin to speak to him.

''Uh Locksley. As you know my uncle put me in charge of the last show. I want to talk to you about the last dance. I want to shape things up a bit, you know move with the times' Guy stated.

'Really.' Robin looked up excitedly. 'Cause you know I have lots of ideas-'

Guy cut him off. 'Wow Locksley. Your in over your head. I thought you always do the mambo.' Guy said. 'Now why not dance this years final dance to the Pachenga.' Guy stated excitedly, like it was the best idea he ever had.

Robin's expression fell. 'Right.'

Guy sensed his disagreement. 'Well your welcome to do the same old dances you always do. And then next year we will find new dancers that-'

'Sure Guy. No problem' Robin cut in. 'We'll end the season with the Pachenga. Great idea.'

Guy smirked and walked over to Marian who had been watching curiously. Wanting nothing more than to punch Guy in the face.

'He's hard to talk to. But the ladies seem to like him.' Guy smirked to her. _More than you know. _Marian thought to herself. 'Make sure you get the full half hour your paying him for.' He added and then with a disgusting and sexist wink he left.

Marian watched Robin as he was turned away from her. She could tell by his tense muscles and back that he was in a bad mood. Which was only confirmed when he slammed the lid of the record player down hard.

Marian marched trying to keep up with Robin's fast pace as they walked back to his cabin.

'That little wimp. He wouldn't know an idea if it hit him in the Pachenga.' Robin yelled angry at Guy's earlier encounter. 'If he wanted ideas. I could have told him some ew ideas.'

'Well why did you let him talk to you like that anyway?' Marian stressed.

'What you mean fight the boss man?' Robin asked like it was the most silliest thing he had every heard.

'Yeah tell him your ideas. He's a person like everyone else.' Marian stated. She really had no idea how ridiculous this thought was.

'Look I know these people, baby.' Robin explained. 'They are rich and they're mean. They won't listen to me.'

Marian smiled when he called her baby. She loved being not someone's, but his baby.

'Well then why not fight harder? Make them listen.' Marian argued.

'Because I need this god-damned job lined up for next summer.' Robin moaned. 'My dad calls me today, and tells me that uncle Paul can finally get me in the union.' Robin said.

'What union?' Marian asked interested as they stopped walking.

'The house painters and plasters Local number 179 at your service.' Robin spat disgusted.

Marian smiled sympatheticly as she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

Robin pulled away and started walking again. Only for Marian to pull him to the ground telling him to be quiet. Robin kneeled next to her and frowned at the action. But then he saw it. Her father walking out of their holiday home. Robin sighed. _She was ashamed of him. _And she was right to be. He was nothing, just a dancer. He would be her fathers last man in mind for dating his daughter. And again he would not blame him.

'I don't think they saw us' Marian whispered.

Robin sighed and stood as did Marian. 'Fight harder huh?' Robin said looking down on her sadly. 'I don't see you fighting harder. I don't see you running up to daddy and telling him that I'm your guy.'

'Well with my father its complicated. I will tell him-' Marian began to explain.

'I don't believe you Marian.' Robin cut in. 'I don't think you had any intention of telling him...Ever.' Robin snapped turning and walking away from her.

Marian watched him walk away as a single tear slid down her face. Because some part of her...knew he was right.


	12. sorry your not worth it

DD 12

**Hey. Well I thought of Emma out there working hard and thought that I would give her an update ;) but this also means she has to give me one for Holiday :D:D**

**Also... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! EMMA!!**

Marian felt terrible. Robin had not spoken to her since their argument. She had hurt him by hiding him. She had not told her father about him, and in truth she had not planned to. In all honesty she had thought further than the present moment. She had not even thought about what would happen when they went home. She would be leaving Robin. But what did that matter now. He hated her and wouldn't even speak to her. But why couldn't he just of understood that things between her father were not as simple. She loved her father with all heart, but he was a proud man and wanted her to be invloved with some doctor or business man, not a professional dancer. She hated the way things were. The empty feeling that sat in her stomach because he wasn't there. She had already gone to his cabin but he wasn't there. She had then checked the studio, but he wasn't there either. Where else could he be? Then it clicked. Sarah's. She should of tried looking there first. What an idiot she was. Marian ran as fast as she could to Sarah's cabin.

'Is Robin here?' Marian asked as Sarah opened the cabin door.

Sarah looked at Marian sadly for a moment before opening the door wider to reveal Robin sitting on the bad, a sad expression etched across his face. He looked from Sarah to Marian before sighing and walking out side. He walked past Marian and stood on the small decking of the cabin, folding his arms. He was still clearly upset by their fight. Marian looked to the ground disappointed and ashamed of herself. She should have stood up for him. Told her father that she loved him. She walked over to Robin and wrapped her arms around his back.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered as she placed soft loving kisses on his shoulder.

Robin said nothing but merely looked down and relished in her feel. He had only seen her that morning, but having lived through the after noon without her had been almost unbearable. He knew he had over reacted. Why would she tell her father about him? He couldn't give her anything. Her father would think she were joking. It was just he had always wanted to be accepted. But once again, it shown that he can't be accepted. Not here. Robin looked to the side of the cabin as one of the waiters Marian had seen him argue with walked down the pebbled path.

'Well looks like Robin got a new whore.' The waiter smirked.

Before Marian had time to register the mans comment or even know what had happened Robin jumped over the wooden railings of the cabin decking and lunged for the cocky waiter. He grabbed him around the cuff of his jumper and bashed him against the cabin's beams before throwing him to the ground and kicking him hard in the stomach. Robin reached down and dragged the man to his feet by his short dark hair where he punched him hard in the face.

Marian watched in horror as Robin easily fought the man that had named her a whore. She had never seen this side of him before. He was so protective over her. He fought for her. No one had ever done that before.

The waiter charged at Robin grabbing him around the waist, but Robin easily pushed him away.

'Come on then hit me.' Robin shouted pointing to his face.

The waiter did but barely grazed Robin's face, but even that was enough to make Marian shriek in fright. Robin once more punched the man hard in the stomach making him bend over in pain where Robin elbowed him hard in the back sending him to the ground once more. Robin breathed heavily as he kneeled on the ground and turned the man around raising his fist. He wanted to do nothing more than beat him black and blue for what he had said about Marian. No one called her a whore. But then he thought about repercautions of his actions. This fight would surely get him fired. He would lose next years commision and be out of a job. But worst of all, he would have to leave resort, which also meant he would have to leave Marian. Even though they only had a week left together, he wanted to treasure it. He thought about it and weighed it up, and it just wasn't worth losing her.

'Your not worth it.' Robin spat to the waiter before letting go of him ruffly and standing to his feet. 'Get out of here.'

The man did not need any further telling before he jumped to his feet and dashed from sight. Robin panted and as he turned to see Sarah walking back into the cabin. Marian stood leaning on the railing looking at him. He waited for a lecture. For her to tell him how stupid he had been. But there was no sign of anger or disappointment in her eyes. Just love. He walked forward slowly until he came to satnd in front of her on the ground. She was higher than him due to the decking on which she was standing. Marian merely smiled as he leaned his head on her chest, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I love you.' Marian whispered into his hair. Almost loud enough for him to hear.

**Sorry its so short. Longer one next time. :D:D**


	13. last night lover

DD 13

**Well this is for Emma, who fell down the stairs :O...idiot lol... She thought Jonas was at the door lmao :L:L:L.**

Marian smiled as she lazily moved the paint brush over the fake cardboard tree. Her eyes kept glancing at Robin who sat on a desk a little bit away from her. He was ticking things off on the clipboard for the last show. She couldn't help but smile when he was around. Djaq was across on the other side of the hall smiling and helping Will out with his woodwork. Marian smiled when she cast her glance to them. She had never seen Djaq so happy. But her gaze could not be held from Robin to long. She frowned when she saw a woman walk up to him swaying her hips and looking at him with those eyes. The same eyes she looked at him with.

Robin looked up as Vivienne the woman whom he had regualry bed before Marian had come into his life approched him. She held her head out seductivly making sure he could get a good look at her chest, which he made sure his eyes never ventured to. He brougt a lighter out of his back pocket and lit the cigarette that blanced on her lips before returning it.

'Last night for us lover.' She whispered as she blew smoke out into his face believing it to be a romantic gesture which it certainly was not. 'Got something planned for us.' She smirked as she walked away and back over to the card table where her husband was working.

Robin watched her leave before turning to look at Marian who he knew was behind him on the stage painting props for the show. He sighed in relief when he realised she wasn't looking.

Marian had been watching closely as the woman leaned in close to him and whispered something in his ear as he lit her cigerette. She felt her breath hold as she winked and walked away from him with his gaze following her. He turned his head and she looked abck quickly at the tree as she pretended that she hadn't been watching

'Robin lad.' Shouted none other than Moe. Vivenne's husband.

Robin looked once more at Marian before walking over to the betting table.

'I am going to be here all night. So take this and give my wife some more dance lessons.' Moe said as he handed Robin a roll of money.

Robin looked at the money and then at Vivenne who was smiling seductivly at him. It was a lot of money. Money he needed. But. He looked up to Marian who was still painting. He couldn't do that to her. She made him feel something that no woman had created in him before.

'I'm sorry sir. But I am gonna be busy with the show, so won't have time for any extra lessons.' Robin said handing Moe back his money back.

Moe nodded and took his money placing it in his pocket as Vivenne looked at Robin in shock as he walked away.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian smiled as she curled up closer to Robin's body for more warmth. Robin smiled and pulled her closer to him.

'Robin?' Marian said into the silence.

'Hmm?'

'What happens after?' Marian asked.

'After what?' Robin asked confused by her question.

'After the weekend is done and I have to go home.'

Robin tensed. This had been the thing that he could not get off his mind. What happened when she left him? When he would not be allowed to hold her in secret moments throughout the day. When he would no longer be able to look at her face, and would not be able to spend the night with her when she managed to sneak away.

'I have thought about it. But I honestly do not know.' Robin sighed.

'I don't think I can say goodbye so easily.' Marian whispered as he drew circles on her back.

'Me neither. But its something that is coming. And I hardly think that your father is going welcome me into your home.' Robin stated.

'Well. At least we have time left to be together.' Marian whispered sadly.

'We have forever.' Robin whispered as he titled her head up and kissed her.

Robin walked Marian out onto the decking of the balcony after another tumble in the sheets and kissed her on the lips.

'You better put a shirt on. Or else I may not be able to leave.' Marian smiled at his toned naked torso.

'I'll keep that in mind.' Robin laughed as he kissed her one more time. Unaware that jealous and angry eyes had seen them.


	14. never be sorry

DD

**Well what can I say. Emma won't let me give up :L:L. This is for her seeing as she has a rather nasty and boring essay to write. ;)**

'All right Rob?' Will asked as his friend entered the staff quarters.

'Not bad.' Robin sighed. 'Yourself?' He asked sitting down on the chair backwards.

'Good.' Will smiled as he thought of Djaq.

Robin knew that look all to well, after all he had the same one.

'You two love birds done day dreaming?' Allan smirked as he walked in and sat down.

'Your just jealous because that Penny girl rejected you.' Much smiled happily at the memory.

'What are you and Djaq going to do at the end of the term?' Robin asked Will hoping her had an answer.

'We talked about it, but we never came to an agreement. You?'

'Don't have a clue.' Robin sighed putting a hand through his messy but sexy hair.

'Locksley...A word.' Vaisey bellowed from the door indicating for Robin to follow with his finger.

Robin sighed and raised himself from the chair sending Will a look of "here we go again" and making his way over to Vaisey.

'We have had a theft report.' Vasiey ecplained.

'Yeah so?' Robin said folding his arms without a care in the world.

'Where were you last night?'

Robin froze. They thought that he had stolen something. But he couldn't tell them where he was last night. Marian's father would kill him, never mind her. Ideas ran through his head, but nothing that would be believeable.

'I was reading.' Robin answered as he saw Guy scoff behind Vaisey.

'You...reading?' Guy asked.

'Yeah.' Robin stated glaring at him.

'And what were you reading?' Guy questioned.

'Nuts, Zoo you know maybe you should borrow them and then you'll be able to tell the difference between a man and a woman.' Robin mocked.

'No cockyness from you Locksley. You had better be on your best behaviour.' Vaisey sneered before walking away.

'Best behaviour Locksley.' Guy smirked before going in the direction Vaisey had gone.

'There you go again Guy. Following the men.' Robinsmirked as Guy glared and disappeared from sight.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marina was once again sitting at breakfast, but the food was the last thing she was concentraiting on. Had kept thinking back to what she had said to Robin. What would happen once she was gone? How could she just leave behind her feelings? Was she to pack them in a suitcase like her clothes. Was it that simple? She loved his touch. How he danced his fingers along her back after they had made love. She loved the way he smiled at her. The way his eyes shone when he looked at her. Vaisey and Guy had joined them for breakfast which only made the meal more boring. She thought to Djaq. She had not seen her much the past few days. She herself had found love in the repairman of the resort. Will. She had told her about how he carves things from wood in his spare time and how happy he made her feel. She was another one that would have to leave her heart behind.

'You know how you feel when you see a patient and you think he's alright, but then you look at the results and its nothing like you thought?' Vasiey asked Marian's father.

'Well thats exactly what it feels like when you find out one of your staff's a thief.' Vasiey sighed over dramatically.

Marian looked up quickly her ears picking up on the conversation.

'Moe Pressman's wallet was stolen. He last had it when he was playing poker. He said he had it in his jacket which was on the back of his chair, but when he went to get more money from it at quarter to four... it was gone.' Guy jumped in explaining as if the FBI were going to come and check.

'Vivian his wife thinks she saw this dance kid we have Robin, walking past.' Vaisey explained.

Now Marian really was listening. Were they trying to accuse Robin of stealing? She sat up as she took more interest in the conversation.

'So we asked him what he was doing during the night.' Vaisey continued. 'But he said that he was in his room all night. Reading.' He smiled.

Guy laughed. 'There are no books in Robin's room. If he had said listening to music that would have been more believeable.' He smirked.

'There's been a mistake. I know Robin didn't do it.' Marian said as she placed a hand on Guy arms rather regretfuly.

'There have been similar thefts at the Sheldrake. It's happened here before.' Guy explained to Marian. 'Three other wallets.'

'But I know he didn't do.' Marian was not going to give up so easily.

'Stay out of it Marian.' Guy warned.

'Ahh what are those idiots doing.' Vaisey moaned getting up from his seat and walking over to some waiters.

'Dad I know he didn't do it.' Marian said again turning to her father for support.

'How do you know this Marian?' Edward asked.

'I can't tell you...' Marian said sadly. 'But please daddy just trust me.' Marian asked pleading with her father.

Edward sighed as he looked down to his plate. He had trusted her once before. And she had let him down, he was not willing to give her that trust again anytime soon. 'I'm sorry Marian. But I can't do that.' Edward said sadly. It hurt him to know that he could not trust his own daughter.

Vaisey walked back over to the table muttering to himself about lazy workers.

'Mr. Sheriff. Maybe Robin didn't do it. Anyone could have taken it.' Marian said beginning on her third attempt. 'You know who it could have been? The Schumachers they had lots of wallets in their bag.'

'Marian you cannot go around accusing innocent people' Edward bit.

'He has been named at the scene and he has no alibi.' Vaisey stated. 'Come Guy. All show what it is like to fire an employ.'

'No. Mr. Sheriff I know Robin didn't do it.' Marian stressed becoming frsutrated. 'I know he did take it because he was in his room all night.' Marian said as she admitted the truth. 'And the reason I know... is because I was with him.' She said looking at the hurt and disappointment in her fathers eyes.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

After her revelation Edward had almost dragged her home. He had yet to speak to her, but the words that came from his eyes were enough. He had been sitting out on the decking looking into the lake for almost two hours now. Marian had had enough, she had to clear her conciounce and get the heavy weight from her chest.

'Daddy.' She whispered as she walked into the decking. 'I told you I was telling the truth.' She added. 'I'm sorry I lied to you.' She said when he did not reply. 'But lied to. You told me that everyone deserves a chance...but you meant everyone that was like you.'

Edward looked down sadly. She was right. But he was to proud to admit it.

'You told me you wanted me to change the world, make it better.' Marian continued as tears came to her eyes. 'But you meant by becoming a lawyer or...and economist, and marrying someone from Harvard and having the perfect life together.' The tears began to run free from her eyes. 'And I'm not proud of myself, but I'm the only other member of this family and you can't keep giving me the silent treatment.' She instructed as anger began to mix with her emotions.

Edward sat looking out onto the water as he took in her words. In truth he didn't know what to feel or what to say. Just to listen.

'There are a lot things about me that aren't what you thought. But if you love me, then you have to love all those things about me...And I love you.' Marian was now in hysterics as she watched her disappointed father. 'And I'm sorry I let you down. I'm so sorry, Daddy.' She wept. 'But you let me down to.' She sobbed as she ran from the decking and the apartment she stayed in.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin had searched everywhere for her. He had been told by Vaisey that the real theifs had been caught and that he was off the hook. He could not believe Marian had come clean to her father just to save his neck. He sighed in relief as he checked the last place he thought she would go, the old dance studio where Much had taken her the night Sarah was crying. He threw his jacket over the chair and watched as she slept on the old worn bed. He nudged her to make sure she would wake.

'I have been looking for you all over.' He stated. 'They found they Schumachers. They are wanted all over and it was them who stole the wallets.' Robin smiled as her face brightened as she jumped up from the bed.

'So then its alright.' Marian smiled. 'I knew it would work out.'

'I'm still out Marian.' Robin told her.

'They fired you anyway because of me.' Marian said hurt.

'And if I leave quietly i'll still get my summer bonus.' Robin told her sickly.

'So I did it for nothing.' Marian stated angry as she started pacing. 'I hurt my father, you lost your job anyway. I did it for nothing!.'

'No Marian not for nothing. No one has done anything for me like that.' Robin told her.

'Your right Robin. You can't win no matter what you do.' Marian snapped.

'No. I don't want to hear that from you. You can.' Robin said as he walked over to her and took her in his arms.

' I used to think so.' She whispered into his chest.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian leaned against the bonet of Robin's car as he put his last bag in the boot. He had said goodbye to Sarah who had to leave as she was crying to much. Marian shaked as he walke down the car to her. He had to leave, but it was all to soon.

'I can't imagine what it will be like here without you...Not seeing you every day.' Marian smiled trying to hold back her tears.

'Ah just think you'll have more time for horse shoes and croquet.' Robin smirked trying to make light of the situation.

'I don't want you to go.' Marian sighed sadly as she lay her head on his chest.

'I'll never be sorry.' Robin said as he wrapped his arms around her.

'Neither will I.' Marian smiled looking up at him.

Robin took her face in his hands. Studying it knowing that he may never get to see her again. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

'See ya.' He whispered sadly as he got into the car.

Marian let a tear fall as she thought about the last kiss. She may never get to feel his soft delicate lips again. Her heart broke as the car drove off leaving the resort in a cloud of dust.

'Goodbye Robin.' She whispered.

**Ok. How do oyu guys want me to do the ending. Do you want me to like print the song and write in between verses? Or just say that the song is playing? You decide and let me know. :D:D LMM**


	15. I've had the time of my lifeowe it 2 u

DD

**Well this is it. The end. The Final. No more. And I have to say sadly that I am relieved. I wanted to delete this story ages ago but Emma wouldn't let me :. lol. **

It was strange how one person could make such a difference on your life in just two weeks. She had never realised how complete he made this place. It seemed like such a ghost town without him in it, even though it was filled with people that were happier and livelier than they had been for some time. She hated waking in the morning to her lonely single bed knowing that she would not "accidently" bump into him, nor would she spend her afternoon in his arms as he drew lazy circles on her back. She spent most of her days down at the beach now. Just sitting on that lone rock looking out to the sea as if by some miracle it would bring him back to her. She wished to could go and come as the waves did. Be at one destination briefly before having to visit another shore. But she was rooted here, for the time being. Until what was supposed to be a exciting and relaxing vacation ended. Her father had not spoken about the incident on the deck where she had told him how hurt she was. He had barely looked her in the eye making sure she knew he was still disappointed in her. But she didn't care. All her life her fathers approval and opinion of her had been so important to her. But she loved Robin and she would do it all again in a heartbeat, if only he would bring her heart back to her. She often found herself going up to his cabin and sitting on the step with her back against the wooden door. She closed her eyes many a time wishing, praying that it would open and she would fall back onto the hard floor and look up into those captavaiting emerald eyes. But the door never moved and she never fell, nor did those eyes every appear above her. Instead, she became cold she began to ache from sitting so long and was soon made to depart the empty step.

**DDDDDD**

'You OK?' Djaq asked as she watched Marian stare into emptiness.

'Yeah. I'll be fine.' Marian smiled.

'How do you do it?'

'Do what?' Marian asked looking at her friend.

'Move on? I don't think I can leave Will.' Djaq stressed.

Marian smiled. 'Just be happy that you still have him.'

Djaq thought for a minute when she realised that Marian was right. She had lost Robin he was gone. But Will was still here, and that she should be thankful for.

**DDDDDD**

He threw another stone at the tree. He had tried to stop his thoughts, to leave her behind, but he just couldn't do it. She was like the light in his darkened life pulling him to a better place. She treated him like no one ever had done. She treated him like a human being. The others shouted at him and told him what to do like he was some sort of servant, but she had showed him so much passion and love. He never knew there was someone like that in the world. He never knew a lot of things until she came into his life. He looked back to the B&B he had stayed over night. Guess this was his life now. Stuck in a pokey town with no Marian.

**DDDDDD**

It was the last night at the resort. And as done every year there was a leaving party. Everyone was running around silly trying to figure what shoes matched what dress, and trying to fix their hair and make up. But Marian just didn't care. Robin was supposed to do the last dance. He was meant to be here, not somewhere else where she could not follow. She hated seeing the many girls run around with their partners and collecting dance requests for the party when she wanted one dance. One dance that she could not have.

Night came to soon for Marian's liking. This was the last night and tomorrow she would have to leave the resort and never come back. She would have to leave behind every place she and Robin had ever been, anything she had left of him. Everything apart from her memories, they would live on forever. She had to give it its praise. The main house was spectacular. Unlike its usual appearance it was now decorated in fairy lights and flowers, with tables and chairs covering the floor. The stage looked as though it had ben arranged for Elvis himself with its grand design. But it had never seemed so empty either. It was missing something, but only for one person. People filled the hall smiling and complimenting it. But they had their partners on their arms, what could be so depressing about the evening for them? Soon the party was under way and everyone was either dancing, singing along badly to the band or drinking or eating.

'Marian would you care to dance?' Guy asked as he stood at her table smirking down on her.

'No I would not care to.' Marian bit. She was in no mood for him to be drooling all over her.

'Marian do not be rude. She will dance with you.' Edward smiled to Guy.

'No father I will not. But if you would like Guy to dance so much perhaps you could join him in a spin across the floor.' Marian stated as she smirked mockingly to Edward.

'Is there a problem?' Guy asked looking from Edward to Marian and then back.

'Yes you are blocking my view.' Marian snapped.

'Forgive Marian, Guy she seems to be in poor spirits tonight.' Edward apoligized on his daughters behalf.

'Do not apololgise from me father I can do it myself.' Marain moaned as she stood and faced Guy smiling. 'Guy I am ever so sorry for my attitute towards you tonight. But sadly I am not in the mood to be ponsed around like an ornament nor do I wish to spend my last night in the company of a man who cannot keep his saliva in his mouth.' Marian bit.

Guy merely looked at Marian in shock before muttering about something he had to check on and leaving quickly.

'Your attitude is unpresentable.' Edward warned.

'And your fake smile and politeness to these people is vomatile.' Marian countered as she took a drink of her water.

The night went on and Marian believed she was sure to jump out a window with the amount of trechourous singing she had had to endure. She could not say she was a good singer, but she knew this which is why she did not make other people suffer her singing. Pity these people did not have the same deseancy. None of them even looked like they wished to be up on the stage. They were probably getting some bonus for humiliating themselves. Djaq had gladly joined them. Marian sat at the back of the table leaning on the wall as she looked around the room where she saw all the dancers from the staff quarters lined around the edge like some barrier. They weren't allowed to come and join the guests as they were seen as unworthy to sit with what were believed to be higher class people. But Marian knew that was fake. They were just sobs and even though she was sat amoung them she was nothing like them. She moaned as yet another person decided to sing as sat further back in the chair.

He took a deep breath as he faced the white door. He had no idea what he was doing back or what had come over him. But he was here. He had gotten in his car and drove the four hours back. And he knew who for. If he had come all this way to even hear her voice or see her face one last time, it was worth it. He opened the door with his shaking hands. Instantly the terrible music hit his ears almost making him want to leave again. He walked down the small familiar corridor where he was soon greeted by the many dancers that lined the hall. They smiled and hugged him trying to ask questions, but he had no time for that, he had to find someone. He pushed his way through them where he was met with the sight of the hall filled by the many guests. He scanned the many tables it was going to be impossible to find her in the sea of bodies. But then he spotted her. Her curls laying perfectly on her chest and shoulders, he face pretending to be happy but her eyes decieving her and giving away her obvious agony. His heart raced with each step he took becoming closer and closer to her table. She had yet to see him her eyes glued to the stage. He froze slightly when he saw Edwards back, but then he gathered his courage once more and walked forward. He stopped at the side of Edward starring at Marian interntly. She looked to see who the body was standing next to her father and he immediately saw the light flash in her eyes.

'Nobody puts my baby in the corner.' Robin smirked as he held out his hand for Marian.

Edward looked at Robin in rage and shock as Marian took his hand. He stood ready to interfere and stop them.

'Edward. It is one night. What harm can be done.' Djaq stated stopping him.

Edward sighed and sat back down but never removing his gaze from his daughter as she walked off.

Marian felt her heart explode as her hand was once more locked in his. She never thougt she would see him again. She was more than aware at all the stares she was receiving from the guest but she couldn't care. She felt her legs shake as Robin walked her up the few steps that led onto the stage. The singers saw their approach and haulted their singing. Everyone was watching her as she walked along to the microphone. She quickened her pace to be closer to Robin shieling herself from their view as she cowered behind him. What was he doing? Was the one question that repeatedly attacked her head.

'Sorry about the disruption folks. But I always do the last dance of the season.' Robin said into the microphone as the guests looked at him in confusion.

'But this year somebody told me not to.' He continued as he looked around the room and squeezed Marian's hand tighter. 'But i'm not gonna listen to them. So I'm gonna do my kind of dancing. With a great partner.' He smirked as he turned to Marian and winked at her, causing her to blush terribly. 'Who's not only a terrific dancer...but somebody who's taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people no matter the cost...somebody who's taught me about the kind of person I want to be...Miss Marian Knighton.' Robin smirked as he turned and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Marian starred in shock and embarrassment at the guests as they starred at her. Robin winked once more before he left her standing alone on the empty stage. She watched him as he removed his leather jacket and handed a record to Much who was standing at the record player behind the curtain. Her breath caught and her legs shook as Robin turned and starred at her. He had never looked so handsome wearing a tight black shirt with the top buttons undone and dark trousers that were made for him.

_Now I've had the time of my life. No I never felt like this before._

The song started to play as Robin walked slowly over to her, beckoning her with his finger as he had done so long ago at the staff dance. His body met hers and he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to his flesh. She lay her hand upon his upper arm as her other locked with his own. He pulled it up high as he dipped her body slowly and elegantly before bringing her once more to his tight embrace. She smiled as she was brought once more to see his face. Turning in his arms she placed her back hard against his own. He took her hand and lead it up his body placing it behind his neck as he drifted his hand back down her arm, shoulder and then down her flat stomach and to her waist. Marian let her hand fall after his and clasped it in his right hand which had never left her waist. Robin smiled and pecked her nose lightly with a tender kiss before he quickly spun her away from his body and then back into a dance frame. Together they moved as one across the floor. Because in this one moment they were one. Their steps matched as did their bodies movements and the beat of their hearts. He spun her once more before wrapping an arm aorund her waist as they both faced the grand room and stepped towards them before retreating back into one anothers arms. Marian could hear the calls of the dancers and she could imagine the looks on the guests faces, but none of it matter as this man held her in his arms and glided her across the room. The only thing that mattered was him. She twirlled as he did after her before dancing across the stage once more. The triple burl came and unlike before she mastered it making her laugh with excitement. Robin smiled as he saw how happy she was. He held her tight as she raised her arms and shook her head before replacing her hands back within his own. She loved being here in his arms. No where else seemed right, here was where she was meant to be. She smiled as once more Robin held her tight before spinning her away. But the she frowned. Instead of twirling her back he pulled her close to his body. She blushed under his gaze as he studied her face. She looked into his eyes and forgot about everything. There was no music no crowd of guests or excitied dancers nor was there her father glaring at her in the corner, there was just him. She would look into those eyes forever. Robin's breath was heavy on her skin as he lowered his head. She smiled and closed her eyes as she waited for his lips to meet hers. She gasped and opened her eyes quickly as she was spun sharply from his body. She blushed and laughed as he brought her back in to his arms laughing. They danced to the crowd once again before Robin spun her and took her tightly in his arms as he started to rub his hips against her own like he had the first time they had danced together. She laughed as the room filled with wolf whistles and "oh's". Robin lifted her onto his side and spun as she made her legs do the splits in the air. He spun her around once more before bringing her to a hault. He bent and kissed her hand as her looked her in the eye. She saw it. That mischievious sparkle which meant only one thing. Trouble. He winked before letting her hand fall and running where he dived off the stage landing on his feet to the wooden floor. Marian threw her head back and laughed at his cocky behaviour. The child in him would never leave. Robin turned his head quickly and looked to Marian before he began to dance up the walk way that had been left in between the chairs to the other dancers who had joined in on the fun and began to dance their way down to Robin. He stepped up the path before turning sharply and looking at Marian. He fell to his knees and spinned in a circle on the floor. He reache the dancers and turned facing Marian looking at her, he began to dance back down the walk way with the dancer following him like a dancing army. He danced in beat with the others never misssing step, but then why would he. He burled and then stopped as he watched the other dancers run down to the bottom of the stage. Marian saw his look and knew instantly what he was doing. She nodded and walked the edge of the stage as the dancers ran up and held their hands out for her. She took them and they lifted her from the stage to the floor like a weightless angel. She smiled to Robin as he waited for her. He nodded letting her know he was ready and without another moment she ran to him. He took her by the waist and lifted her in his arms above his head where she spread her arms as though she were going to fly. And at this moment she felt as though she were. The room cheered and applauded as they watched the sight of the two dancers. Robin lowered her into his arms where she wrapped them around his neck as he slid hers around her waist. Soon chairs were being moved to the side as were the tables and everyone just danced. The music took over everyone as they spent their last night acting as young as they felt and danced with their friends and loved ones.

Marian jumped and stood by Robin bowing her head when she saw her father approach. Robin turned when he saw what Marian seen and faced Edward.

'I know you weren't the one that got Sarah in trouble.' Edward began as he looked them both over. 'When I'm wrong I say I am wrong.' He turned his attention to Marian. 'You were beautiful out there. You looked just like your mother.' He smiled.

Marian felt tears come to her eyes as she hugged her father tightly.

Robin took her once more as they began dancing together. He had never felt like he belonged somewhere so much as he did in her arms. The song slowed and he gazed into Marian's eyes as he began to mime to the song.

_Now i've...had the time of my life...no a never felt this way before...yes I swear it so true...and I owe it all to you._

Marian smiled and played with the hair at the bottom of his neck as he silently serenaded her. She smiled as he finished the song and brought his lips down to hers.

Marian's father had offered Robin a job at his medical centre which he had accpeted happily knowing that he could now be with Marian. Edward had not only offered him a suitable and respectful job but he had also offered him acomodation which happened to be only a bedroom door away from Marian. He would not allow them to share a room as they were only engaged and not yet married. But he could live with a wall to serperate them at the moment. This was how life was supposed to be, when dreams came true.

_She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done_

Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind

I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane

Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind

Feel your breath on my face  
Your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
(Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind  
(Just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
(She's like the wind)  
Just a fool to believe  
(Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind  
(Just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind

(Just a fool...)  
(She's like the wind)  
(She's like the wind)  
(Just a fool...)  
(She's like the wind)  
(Just a fool...) 

**To be Honest when I look back at it I am really disppointed in it. I followed the DVD script, when actually I had completely different idea for it. I was going to keep the basic plot line, but have Marian go to the club more, I was also going to have the gang in it, which is why I introduced them in the first chap. I also had a big feud with Guy and the Sheriff planned but I never done that either. When I gave up on it I just went with the DVD, and I kind of wish I hadn't now, but to late. **

**So a big annoying THANK YOU to Emma who had to threaten and blackmail me to continue to write this :D:D.**

**BUT ITS OVER dances like mad**


End file.
